originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Aang
Avatar Aang, an Air Nomad, was the former Avatar before Korra, the manifestation of the world in human form, and thus the only person in the Avatar world who can use all four bending disciplines: Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending. He is the main protagonist in Avatar: the Last Airbender. He is one of the few Avatars to learn Energybending, and the only one to use it during the series. He is also the father of Tenzin, and possibly other siblings, and Katara's husband. Before the beginning of the series, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. He emerges, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war. During his absence, the Fire Nation waged war with the other nations, and managed to completely wipe out the pacifistic Air Nomads. It falls to Aang, the last of his kind, to put a stop to the war by mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord Ozai. He remains something of a goofy, kind kid at heart, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he has been forced to bear History Background Aang was born to two unnamed Airbenders in 12 BSC who gave him to the monks. As an Air Nomad, Aang had/has traveled extensively around the world. During his childhood, Aang was housed, raised, and educated at his home in the Southern Air Temple, under the custody of Monk Gyatso, who served as both a father figure and a counselor for Aang. According to Avatar Extras for the episode, "The Warriors of Kyoshi", as a child, Aang was a member of the "Air Scouts", the Air Nomad's version of the boy scouts, where, among other things, Aang learned to do many things like how to tie reins to a bison's horns with the "Bison Horn Knot". In the Avatar Extras for the episode, "The Waterbending Scroll", it says that Aang has always been able to come to grips with any new Bending moves he learns and it is stated that "at the age of six, Aang was a better Airbender than kids twice his age, and at the age of ten, Aang proved to be a better Airbender than his own teachers". While still a young boy, Aang had unconsciously revealed himself to be the Avatar when he chose the four Avatar Relics from thousands of toys to play with, still within the age of a child. Due to the signs of a possible war, Aang was told about his status as the Avatar at age twelve, four years earlier than the traditional age of sixteen, after exhibiting prodigious talent with his native element, Air. Aang felt burdened by his status, and came to spend more time practicing Airbending with the monks than playing with his friends, as he was used to. Monk Gyatso was the only one to show understanding to Aang's burden (having been friends with Avatar Roku, Aang's past life), and tried to help ease Aang through the transition from childhood to adulthood by providing Aang with balance through fun during the upheaval in his life. However, after learning that he'd be sent to the Eastern Air Temple in order to complete his Airbending training away from Monk Gyatso, who other monks thought to be too soft on him, Aang attempted to run away on his flying bison, Appa. Shortly after running away, Aang and Appa were caught in a storm, crashing in the water and being swallowed by the waves. Aang saved himself and Appa while semi-unconscious by entering the Avatar State, freezing the two in a sphere of ice, by using a combination of Airbending and Waterbending. Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Category:Favorite CM Characters